One snowy day
by TheLittlepetfan
Summary: All toys are fun in snow..sorta... (Some Buzz/Jessie,Woody/Dolly and Rex/Trixie moments.)


**ALRIGHT! Now I wanna make a note here..if some of the characters here seem off character..I kinda write what makes me comfortable..sorry it's a lame excuse..but oh well..**

**P.S. I did not proof-read this. =3 I'll make a non-Toy Story fanfic soon I promise..**

**Buzz/Jessie,Woody/Dolly,Trixie/Rex fluff...mostly Buzz/Jessie**

It was a snowy day, all the toys were locked inside the house as usual as Bonnie went on a trip. Jessie was sitting on the window still watching snow drops fall from the sky. She jumped of the still and ran to Woody. "Woody!" The cowboy who was chatting with his space ranger friend, turned to her. "What is it Jess?" Woody folding his arms wondering what Jessie wanted. "Can we go outside and play in the snow?!" Jessie pointed to the window, Woody glanced at Jessie. "Jessie, what if someone catches us getting out of the house?" Jessie sighed. "It's been ages since we've been in the snow, and I just wanna go out to the snow again, besides, Bonnie's going away for two weeks, she can't catch us." Woody turned to Buzz. "Ya know Jessie's right Woody, I actually found snow to be interesting." Woody looked at both shocked. "Look I'm not going in the snow, while it may be fun, the breeze can take one of us away!" Jessie just laughed at Woody's responese. "The breeze doesn't pick up till halfway through the week Woody." Woody groaned, he again turned to Buzz who was enchanted by Jessie's laugh. "But come on Woody, we haven't been outside for some time, can we please just go outside?" Jessie pleaded once she controlled herself, she folded her arms against her chest giving off a sad look. Woody sighed knowing noting was gonna change the cowgirl's mind. "Fine, but just for-" Jessie gave Woody the biggest hug before Woody replied. "THANK YOU! Now I gotta gather the other toys!" Jessie ran off dropping Woody to the ground, Woody sat up gasping for air. "She's a hugger like Losto..don't you agree Buzz...Buzz?" He turned to the space ranger who stared at Jessie with awe, he wings popped out of the sides, Woody groaned face palming.

After some time of gathering up the toys, they were all finally together. "What's up, me and Rex were so close to beating the game!" Trixie yelled. "Alright you'll get to play it soon." Woody yelled out annoyed. "I just wanna know who want's to play out in the snow, whoever doesn't want to can leave." Chuckle who wasn't interested in the idea left, Totruro had also walked off, Trixie who wanted to finish the game began to walk off. "Trixie wait!" Rex yelled out, Trixie turned to glance at the green dinosuar. "I..I kinda wanna go out." "Rex..were so close to finishing our game, it took us nearly two weeks, and you wanna take a break now?" Rex stood there staring at out the window then at Trixie. "It's just that I haven't been outside in the snow for ages." Trixie knowing what Rex was feeling, smiled. "How about this, once we finish our game, we can go right outside." Rex nodded feeling like it was a good idea, both shook hands which took some time cause of Rex's short arms, both ran off to the computer. "So.." Woody started as the others turned to him. "The rest wants to play out?" All nodded. "Well what are we waiting for?!" Jessie boomed out excited. "Let's go!" All the toys ran out to the nearest window that was unlockable.

Once all toys made it to the nearest window, they all got down with the Slinky dog's help, most of the toys ran off to play. "Slink come here!" Woody yelled out to him, the dog responded and ran back to Woody. "What'ya want me to do?" Slink came to a stop with his coils clattering behind him, he smiled at Woody, the cowboy rubbed the back of his neck sighing. "Look pal, I just need you to stay here and wait for Rex and Trixie, if they yell loud enough for us, someone might catch us in the move, and I don't any of us to be moved anywhere." Slink let his smile turn into a frown while Woody talked, he had been waiting to go out like most of the toys, it felt like ages to him, escpially he wanted to play whatever game they were planning on, but not wanting to argue with Woody, one of his best pals, sighed. "Sure Woody, I'll stay here...waiting for them." Woody patted Slink on the head. "Rex and Trixie will come out before you know it." The cowboy ran off towards the others leaving Slink alone near the window still, while running, got pinned down by a snowball. "Your it!" Jessie yelled as she began to run. Woody taking some time to see what was up, laughed it off. "Very funny Jessie, very funny." No responese came to him. "If that's how you guys wanna play, then be ready." He was making his snowball to throw at the next toy he saw, he started to walk around the backyard, but no sight's of the toys came to his view. "Did everyone just go back inside?" Woody wondered to himself when he noticed everything was quiet, once he thought of it, all of the toys came out of the snow and threw their snowballs at Woody. "AHH!" Woody was pinned down by more then ten snowballs. All the toys laughed when the cowboy was covered in snow. "You need to learn on how to play." Buttercup said as he jumped off the rock. Woody spat out some of the snow that had gotten in his mouth. "Do I now, you didn't even warn me!" "That's the point though." Jessie yelled out. "You need to think fast." Woody groaned rolling his eyes. "Come on now, stop been a grump." Hamm implied as he went over to Woody. "Just relax a little." Woody, who stood up not before making a snowball. "Fine I guess.." He threw the snowball at Mr Picklepants who got hit and fell of the rock. "He's turn to be it." All the toys laughed and all scattered around the area, The porcupine groaned as he sat back up, he turned around to see Mr Potato Head been annoyed by the aliens, Mr Picklepants seeing his chance, made a snowball and ran over to them.

Jessie, who wanted to do something else other then snowball fights, dragged Buzz along with her so she can have alone time with him, she had a slight interest in Buzz, but ever since the incinerator, it had brang the both of them closer together, Jessie was swinging from a tree as she kicked the snow, Buzz just watched her in awe, once Jessie caught him staring at her, she chuckled. "Whatya staring at ranger?" She smirked as Buzz was out of his daydream. "Sorry Jess, didn't hear that." Jessie placed her hands on her hips. "What..are you staring at Space ranger?" Buzz stared around area trying to come up with an excuse. "What...what snow was made out of, yes." Jessie rised her eyebrow at Buzz who laughed nervously. "I can't blame you for that.." Jessie started as made Buzz wear his helmet. "I mean..it's one of those life questions." Jessie walked beside him laying her arm on top of his helmet. Buzz, who was in his daydreams about him and the gourgious red-hair cowgirl, shook out of it. "Y..yeah, it is." He chuckled as Jessie smiled at him. "Now let's go and make snow angels!" Jessie boomed as she fell into the snow. Buzz stared at her as she made her snow angel, Jessie grabbed Buzz's arm and dragged him into the snow face first, Jessie laughed out loud as Buzz sat back up, he laughed along with Jessie.

Woody was hiding behind the lump of snow he had made to keep himself hidden, he continued to bulid it bigger and around him. "Woody.." He jumped out of his spot as he turned to whoever had said his name, he sighed of relief. "It's just you Dolly.." The purple-hair doll rolled her eyes smiling, though she found it weird Woody and his gang just came into the bedroom by random, she had grew into the cowboy seeing he's trying to get everything in order. "So, trying to hide from Potato Head?" "Heh, exactly." Woody smiled at Dolly, she sat next to him. "Mind if I stay here?" Dolly was grabbing some snow into her arms. "Uhh..sure." Woody was confused as to why she would want to stay next to him. Dolly took a peek over Woody's hird of snow, seeing Mr Potato Head grumbling to himself, trying to have good aim, she threw her snowball at the Potato Head, and luck was on her side, she got him perfect. "I don't even wanna play!" Mr Potato Head yelled out in anger, he took a glance around the area around him, but noting, he heard some snickers behind him. "Okay, your asking for it!" He yelled as he ran the opposite where the snowball was thrown, Woody and Dolly were chuckling to themselves. "See, doesn't been relax make you feel better." Dolly calmly said as she stared at Woody. "Heh, I guess it is..." Woody answered back. "I'm not that paronid am I?" Dolly chuckled at Woody's question. "Maybe.." Both just continued to snicker. "Come on, let's go and find Buzz." Woody said as both went to find Buzz.

"Phew..that was one tough battle, but we did it!" Trixie screamed out as she and Rex were making their way to the nearby window. "You should really need to practise on playing games though." She told honestly to Rex. "But I've been playing decades ago, my arms are too short!" Rex wailed out shaking his arms, Trixie smirked at Rex. "Alright T-rex..at least you can play, or even have an interest at games." Rex laughed nervously at Trixie, when both got to the window, they looked around for the closest toy they can call out to, both looked down to see the Slinky dog. "Hey Slink!" Trixie yelled out to him, to her surprise, no responese came to her. "Slinky!" Rex yelled out louder to Slink. Slink who had been laying on the cold, soft snow, stood up and glanced at the two dinosuars. "Mind helpping us down?!" Trixie yelled to Slink, he got up to the ledge of the window letting his other end get up. "Sure.." He muttered as Trixie hold onto Slink's tail and went down, once she got to the ground, the bottom end came back up next to Rex, he grabbed the tail with one of his arms, without a warning, he went down, noting wanting to let go, Rex screamed as he grabbed the whole thing been sprang up and down. Slink, who was annoyed by this.. "Just let go Rex!" he yelled out annoyed to the green dinosuar who had finally let go of him and landed in the snow head first. "Wow..what happened since we were gone?" Trixie wondered to herself, after she helped Rex get up, both thanked Slink and ran off to play, Slinky jumped into the snow and decided to play by himself.

All the toys were having fun playing in the snow by making snow angels, making stuff out of snow and more snowball fights. When they all got into the mood, they had lost track of time, when the sun was setting, Woody was the first to noticed the sun was going down. "Guys It's time to go back inside!" He said to Dolly, Buzz and Jessie who folded her arms against her chest. "Woody, can't we just spend more time here?" "No, we have to go back inside, it's gonna be cold soon." "Woody." Buzz started, the three toys turned to him. "I'll stay out with Jessie, we'll both just be near the window." Woody sighed. "Fine, but just near the window, come on Dolly, let's go gather the others." "Right behind you cowboy." Both Woody and Dolly gathered the other toys, some were easy to gather, others were hard, but once all were gathered, they all got back inside with Slink's help. "Alright Slinky.." Woody started to say to Slink, who turned to Woody. "I need you to wait here for Buzz and Jessie." Slinky just stared at Woody, then groaned. "Fine I will." He turned to find Buzz and Jessie, Woody just glanced at Slinky awkwardly. "Slink what's up..you seemed annoyed like Potato Head." "That's MR Potato Head to you, COWBOY!" Mr Potato Head butted in, Woody rolled his eyes. "I'm not even talking you." "Look Woody, I'm just stressed..that's all." Slink finally said wanting the two toys to leave, Mr Potato Head left silent, Woody just sighed and left.

Jessie and Buzz were having their fun time alone making snow angels, having more snowball fights, and spent their last moments staring at the sunset sitting on a rock, Buzz had his arm around Jessie's shoulders, Buzz felt like a burning pancake Bonnie would eat for breakfast, but he shook off the feeling, he had been in love with Jessie for sometime, and he thought now would be the perfect time. "Hey Jess.." Buzz started removing his arm off of Jessie's shoulders. "Yeah what's up Buzz?" Both stare eye-to-eye with each other, Buzz felt nervous, but he tried to not let the shyness the best of him. "Well, ever since we brought you back to Andy's room, I had this interest in you, the way you look, the way you react, literally anything you do I stare at you in awe, Ev..even though were toys and all, I can't ignore this feeling.." Jessie felt very happy thinking she knows where it was going, she began to move her face closer to his, Buzz, thinking he knew what was going to happen, did the same. "Jessie, as a space ranger would say, I lo-" 'HEY!" Both jumped in shocked as the turned to the window, Slink who was getting stressed, jumped from the window and landed in the snow. "How much longer are you guys gonna be out here?" Slink yelled out annoyed at them, "Blast!" Buzz yelled out to himself. "We were just having a perfect moment!" Jessie raged out at Slink, now knowing he had came out at the wrong time, Slinky sighed in rejection. "Look, I'm sorry, I'm just stressed out, I just wanna get back inside and chill out." Jessie just groaned loudly. "Come on Buzz, our fun time has been ruined." All the three toys went back inside the house and closed the window behind them, Jessie, who had been thinking for only a few seconds, screamed out in happiness and ran towards the bedroom. Buzz froze as he feel enchanted by the way Jessie yelled. Slinky chuckled. "Come on Buzz.." He began to walk off, Buzz who snapped out of his daydream ran after Slink. "What were you and Jessie doing?" Slink asked Buzz. "Uhh..chatting.." "About?" Buzz tried to come up with an excuse. "Stuff..do you really need to know?" Slink slightly frowned. "Just curious." Once both walked into the room, some of the toys were still getting the snow off them, Buzz stared at Jessie. "I hope one day.." Buzz thought to himself.. "I'll admit my true feelings."

**Misleading titles are genius..XD But yes, Slink's more like Mr Potato Head. I tried to not do that I promise! Anyway, I'm done, I tried..I'm sorry if you guys don't like it. *sad face***


End file.
